marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film is the twenty-second installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final installment of the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth installment of Phase Three. It was released in the United States on April 26, 2019. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios' grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame. Plot Clint Barton while under house arrest, trains his daughter Lila in archery at his homestead. Under his tutelage, she scores a bullseye and he congratulates her on her efforts. Nearby, Laura prepares a picnic while their two sons, Nathaniel and Cooper, play catch. Clint turns his attention away from Lila for a moment to respond to his wife, but when he returns that attention back to Lila, she is gone. Surprised but visibly startled, he calls out to his family, but they too have vanished; His family had become victims of the Decimation. Three weeks after the Decimation, Tony Stark and Nebula are adrift in space aboard the Benatar. Nearly depleted of supplies, Stark uses the helmet from the Iron Man Armor: Mark L to chronicle their possible final moments to Pepper Potts before falling off to sleep. Nebula, having developed an unlikely friendship with Stark during their journey, places him in the pilot's seat and retreats into the corridors of the ship. Tony's sleep is disturbed by the arrival of Captain Marvel, who carries the ship back to the New Avengers Facility on Earth. Stark is reunited with Potts and the remaining Avengers who survived, including Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and Bruce Banner. Stark tells Rogers that he lost Spider-Man upon seeing him. Rocket Raccoon sees Nebula alone and realizes that all his friends are also gone. The two sit together and hold hands in silent grief. Now inside the facility, Rogers asks Stark if he has any clues as to where Thanos may be. To which Stark erupts into a furious tirade having stemmed from unresolved issues between the two over the course of the events of Ultron and their civil war. Telling him that if they had stood together, instead of apart then they may have been able to defeat Thanos. After this outburst, he faints, being exhausted and emaciated from his trip through space. Stark is given a sedative that will put him out for a while, giving him time to heal. Returning to the topic on trying to find Thanos, Danvers wants to go after him right away. But the rest of the team is not so easily convinced of the idea. Rodgers tells her they don't even know where he is, but Danvers says she knows some people who may. Nebula says there is no need because she knows where Thanos is, referencing "The Garden" that Thanos had planned to retreat to after achieving his goal of causing the Decimation. Based on her information, Rocket pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Thanos used the stones on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. The same signature, he states, appeared two days ago on a different planet. With this new clue, the team of Avengers set out to confront Thanos to retrieve the Infinity Stones in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back, leaving Stark in the infirmary. They all get aboard the Benatar and plot a course through the Universal Neural Teleportation Network to Titan II. Where they tracked the signal to Thanos' farm in the Garden, Danvers then first heads onto the planet to do recon, she finds that no defenses exist and that Thanos is alone and unguarded. In his simple hut, Thanos goes about his daily routine, however, he is now seen to have been afflicted with horrific burns on the left side of his body. Suddenly Danvers burst into the house surprising Thanos and quickly pinning an already weakened Thanos down after which Thor severs Thanos' left arm and Gauntlet completely off with Stormbreaker. To the Avengers' surprise and dismay, Thanos' gauntlet does not contain any of the Infinity Stones. Under interrogation, Thanos explains that the Stones would offer "nothing but a temptation," should he keep them. He explains that after completing his goal, the Stones had served their purpose and thus why he used them to destroy themselves to atoms so that what he did could never be reversed. The Avengers accuse him of lying, to which Nebula responds that while her father is many things, he is not a liar. Thanos thanks his "daughter" for believing him. Enraged, Thor swiftly decapitates Thanos, killing the Mad Titan. When Rocket asks what he has done, Thor replies that this time, he "went for the head"; referencing Thanos's scornful remark on his failure to defeat him in Infinity War. The Avengers all leave having realized that there is nothing they can do now to reverse the Decimation and bring everybody back. Five years later and Earth's remaining population has attempted to persevere against catastrophic losses. The scope of the losses has traumatized the world and has stagnated much of their progress. Rogers now runs a support group for the citizens of New York who are trying to cope with surviving The Decimation and their losses. Tony is revealed to be living in a simple cabin with Pepper and their young daughter Morgan and now feels a sense of peace despite the weight of what happened five years earlier. In a U-STORE-It Self-Storage facility in San Francisco, A rat haphazardly activates the Quantum Tunnel in Luis' Van pulling Scott Lang out of the Quantum Realm, after escaping the self-storage. Being disoriented and confused, Lang (who believes he was only gone for five hours) wanders the desolation of the city following the Decimation. Realizing something terrible must have happened, he comes across the Wall of the Vanished, a memorial site for listing the names of those lost in the Decimation. He frantically scans the names, hoping that he doesn't find his daughter's. Relief gives way to bewilderment as he doesn't find her name, but instead his own name. Arriving at Cassie's home, he is shocked when he is greeted by his daughter, now a teenager, and the two reunite in a tearful, joyful reunion and hug. After realizing that Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym, and Janet van Dyne were among the vanished, Scott travels to the New Avengers Facility in New York along with Luis' Van. At the New Avengers Facility, Romanoff is concluding a meeting with Nebula, Okoye, Danvers, Rocket and Rhodes, regarding the continued repercussions of The Decimation throughout the universe. Following the dismissal, Rhodes remains behind to give a status update regarding his former teammate and her friend, Clint Barton who has been doing vigilante stuff in Mexico. Rhodes suspects Barton is responsible for the deaths of multiple Mexican Cartel members, which upsets Romanoff. Despite his apprehension, Romanoff pleads with Rhodes to continue tracking the rogue Barton. Rogers enters the room and the two consuls each other, admitting that while they've now devoted their lives to helping others move on from what happened neither of them ever can. The gloomy mood is interrupted when Lang arrives on the compound. While initially skeptical, the two realize that Lang is indeed alive and welcome him into the facility. Upon arrival, he is greeted by Romanoff and Rogers, his idol, and the three begin discussing the means of his survival where Lang explains his own experience in the Quantum Realm and how they might use it to undo the events of the Decimation. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm and time travel, then seek out Stark. At his lakeside home, Stark is enjoying quality time with his daughter when Rogers, Natasha, and Lang, arrive. Stark immediately understands the nature of their visit but obliges their inquiry. When Lang proposes the idea of a "Time Heist", Stark quickly criticizes the idea, fearing that altering the past could erase their very existence as it stands. Stark just wants to put the past behind him and tells them he's finished with the Avengers. Not wanting to give up, Rogers, Romanoff, and Lang leave and meet with Bruce Banner at a dinner. After the Decimation, and both Hulk's and Banner's defeat at the hands of Thanos, Banner restarted his research into Gamma Radiation and used it to morph his body to have the appearance and strength of the Hulk while retaining the intelligence and control of Banner. Despite his meager knowledge of quantum physics, claiming it was "outside of my expertise," Banner agrees to help them experiment with the idea. While Tony is washing dishes he accidentally gets a picture of his dad wet, then he comes across a picture of himself and Peter Parker. Being reminded of how he lost him on Titan all those years back, he uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different possible configurations for time travel in the Quantum Realm. Despite hoping that he would fail, he discovers the key to it, solving how to navigate the time-travel stream using an inverted Möbius strip model. After having done so, he discusses with Pepper about the morality of time travel and about what he should do with his latest discovery: whether he should lock it up in a box and throw it into the bottom of a lake or not. He feels that he and Pepper were lucky that they were both spared and now have made an amazing life together, but he can't deny that everyone around them has suffered unimaginable horrors and did not get so lucky and should be helped. Pepper encourages him to do what is right. At the New Avengers Facility, Banner, Rogers, and Romanoff run an experiment with time travel by trying to send Lang back in time. It only works to the point that they send Scott's body back in time, turning him into a child, then an old man, and finally a baby before only just managing to restore him to normal. Rogers leaves contemplating outside of the building about what to do next. Stark, having a change of heart, shows up then to extend his helping hand and asks if the whole team is getting back together. Rogers told him they're still working on gathering everyone who's available together. Tony tells Rogers that he's agreeing to help on the one condition that trying to reverse what Thanos did won't reset what has happened since, as he doesn't want to lose his daughter. Rogers agrees that's how it should be. The two men put their differences behind them, and Stark returns Rogers' shield to him, saying his dad made it for him. Nebula and Rocket show up in the Benatar and so does Rhodey in the process destroying Scott's lunchtime taco. Banner and Rocket head to New Asgard in Tønsberg, Norway which is now home to the few Asgardians who are left. They meet up with Valkyrie who now works on the fishing docks, who tells them Thor is not doing well. Thor is revealed to have sunk into a depression following his failures; he has gained considerable weight, become an alcoholic, and spends much of his time playing Fortnite with Korg and Miek. Although Thor tries to put on a carefree attitude, he nearly breaks down upon Thanos' name being mentioned by Banner. However, Banner and Rocket convince Thor to help them in time-traveling back in the past to find the Infinity Stones by offering him more beer. Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Barton is tracking a group of Japanese Yakuza members and dispatches them one by one, including their boss, Akihiko. Also present on the scene is Romanoff who approaches Barton in an attempt to recruit him and help her friend. At first, Barton wants nothing to do with the plan. But after some convincing by Romanoff, by her offering him hope. Barton returns to the Avenger's headquarters with Romanoff. At the Avengers Facility, Banner and Stark have completed the construction of their own Quantum Tunnel and Advanced Tech Suit's and are preparing for test runs. Rhodes argues the suggestion of travelling back in time to kill 'Baby Thanos' to which Banner explains that altering events in the past will not alter the present but will instead create an alternate universe; leaving the only feasible course of action of acquiring the Infinity Stones to restore everyone in the present time. Believing himself to be expendable, Barton volunteers for the first time travel test and is transported to a time period on his farm before the Decimation. With disbelief and hope, he calls out to his daughter but is brought back to the present before she sees him. With the test proven a success, the Avengers proceed with the next phase of preparation which is to determine the location of each Infinity Stone in the past. This presents a challenge as they possess a scarce supply of Pym Particles to operate with and no means of replenishing them with Hank Pym, the creator, being one of the causalities of the Decimation, effectively limiting their travel to one trip. As the team discusses their past encounters with the Infinity Stones, they manage to recall the placement of each Infinity Stone in time. Fortunately, they realize the Time, Space, and Mind Stones were all present in 2012 New York City, in relatively close proximity with each other, following the Battle of New York. However, the other three Stones were only accessible to them in entirely different places and times, with the Reality Stone being present on Asgard in 2013, and the Soul and Power Stones being present in 2014 on Vormir and Morag respectively. With their targets located, the Avengers split into three separate teams: Thor and Rocket to Asgard, Nebula and War Machine to Morag, Romanoff, and Barton to Vormir; and Rogers, Stark, Banner, and Lang to New York. In 2012 New York City, the team of Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark review their mission objectives and disperse. Banner heads over to the New York Sanctum were he encounters the Ancient One who says that Doctor Strange is not yet the Sorcerer Supreme. Banner tries to persuade her of his predicament, but in the end, fails to convince her to hand over the Time Stone. The Ancient One educates Banner on the effects the Infinity Stones have on reality and possible ramifications that may result from the loss of just one. Though Banner makes a compelling argument, ultimately he convinces her when he reveals that Strange willingly relinquished it to Thanos, realizing Strange's actions were part of a bigger plan. The Ancient One loans Banner the Time Stone and he promises to return it and the others once they've finished with them before departing for the Quantum Realm to rendezvous with the other Avengers. Meanwhile, Stark and Lang infiltrate Stark Tower, as Loki is being taken into custody. Realizing that their present situation presents no opportunity to steal the Tesseract, Lang plants himself onto Stark's 2012 counterpart who is transporting the Tesseract. While S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are undercover HYDRA agents are taking the scepter to List. Stark then departs in the Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV to the lobby area. However, the past Avengers are comforted by Alexander Pierce who wants to take the Tesseract from Stark. Scott then causes a distraction by interfering with the 2012 version of Stark's Arc Reactor, allowing the present Stark to secure the Tesseract. However, as Stark attempts to exit the area, the 2012 version of Hulk bursts into the lobby from the stairwell, and causing Stark to drop the Tesseract. In the confusion, Loki manages to retrieve the Tesseract and use its power to escape. Elsewhere in the tower, Rogers is engaged in retrieving Loki's Scepter. Along the way, he encounters Brock Rumlow, Jasper Sitwell, Jack Rollins and other agents of HYDRA riding an elevator. Rogers presents the ruse that he has been ordered to take the Scepter, drawing suspicion from Rumlow and Sitwell by saying "Hail Hydra" to Sitwell, By making uses of his future insight. But after getting the scepter Rogers encounters another obstacle in the form of his 2012 counterpart, who has mistaken him for Loki in disguise. The two fight, but using his future insight by revealing Bucky’s fate, Rogers manages to subdue his 2012 counterpart with the Scepter. The team of Lang, Rogers, and Stark regroup as Stark and Lang admit they botched their mission and there's no way to find the Tesseract now. However Tony gets an idea on how they could acquire both the Tesseract and more Pym Particles. Scott is given the Scepter to return to the present, while Stark and Rogers travel to Camp Lehigh in 1970. Thor and Rocket, having been able to locate Jane Foster on Asgard, set out to use a device to extract the Aether from her body. Thor, however, gets distracted at seeing his mother, knowing that she will die later that day being killed by Kurse. He then abandons Rocket to go get some mead but is caught by Frigga, who talks to him knowing that he is from the future. Upon Rocket retrieving the Reality Stone and escaping Asgardian guards, Rocket interrupt's Thor's talk with his mother but Thor takes the chance to reclaim Mjølnir and say one final goodbye to his mother before he and Rocket return to the present. Rhodey, Nebula, Romanoff and Clint time jump to 2014 Morag. Romanoff and Clint then use the Benatar to go to Vormir. While Nebula and Rhodey go inside the Temple Vault and watch Star-Lord dance around, both of them remarking on what a carefree idiot Quill is before knocking him out. They then use his tools to break into the Vault and Nebula takes the Power Stone. However, somewhere else in the universe aboard the Sanctuary II, Thanos says that Ronan the Accuser has found the location of the Power Stone. He shares this with Gamora and Nebula when suddenly the two Nebula's systems start interfacing with each other. Although present Nebula is unaware, past Nebula sees what her future self is seeing. Thanos has his daughter examined by Ebony Maw and sees images of his success from the future. Past Nebula swears her loyalty to her father, and Thanos decides to use her to achieve his aims quicker than he ever thought. A malfunctioning Nebula gets stuck in 2014, but Rhodes travels back to the present time, Nebula is then found by the 2014 versions of Thanos and Nebula, who then uses Nebula's time-traveling device to travel forward in time and impersonate her future self. Meanwhile, Romanoff and Barton are greeted on Vormir by Red Skull. Once they are informed of the sacrifice they have to make. The two start to fight who should make the sacrifice for the Soul Stone, both are ready to sacrifice themselves for the other, both then try to throw themselves off the cliff, and although Clint makes the jump Romanoff saves him using her grappling hook and ends up hanging by his hand. She convinces him to let her go, as there's no way to save her now, and she lets go falling to her death. A devastated Barton claims the Soul Stone and returns to the present without Romanoff. In 1970, Rogers and Stark split up to respectively locate the Pym Particles and find the Tesseract. Tony goes into the basement to look for the Tesseract in storage, but in the process, he runs into his dad Howard Stark, who is looking for Arnim Zola. He then gets to the talk to his dad about the son he is expecting that day, that son being him. While that is going on Rogers uses a distraction phone call to trick Hank Pym out of his lab and seeks in and grabs the Pym Particles. But on his way back to the top he has to hide in an office, which turns out to be the office of Peggy Carter. Now younger Stark sees his father in a new light and, now a father himself, understands what he went through raising him. He manages to indirectly thank Howard for everything while maintaining his hidden identity before returning to the present with Rogers. The team return to the New Avengers Facility in 2023 with all six Infinity Stones. They immediately notice the absence of Romanoff and are informed by Barton of her fate. The remaining Avengers take a moment by the lake to mourn her death before proceeding with their plan to use the Stones. Stark, with help from Banner and Rocket, created a Iron Gauntlet to harness the stones, but the question of who should use it comes up. Thor insists upon being the one to wield it, claiming to be the strongest, but the others argue that using the gauntlet at full power channels more power than he's capable of safely handling; being reminded how Thanos barely survived using it. Ultimately, it's Banner who says he will do it, he theorizes that his unique physiology should enable him to safely use the device, being that the majority of the energy being harnessed is gamma radiation. Banner puts the gauntlet on and it causes him intense pain as the energy from the stones surges through him, but eventually, he manages to snap his fingers. Banner suffers major damage to his right arm and shoulder but believes he was successful in restoring the universe's population. This is proven true when Laura calls Clint on his phone. Meanwhile, the 2014 version of Nebula activates the Quantum Tunnel to allow passage for Thanos and his army to travel to the present day on Sanctuary II. Thanos then opens a barrage of fire on the facility destroying it. He then unleashes his army of Chitauri, Outriders being led by Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian. Back on board the Sanctuary II, Gamora asks the future Nebula what happened between them. Nebula admits that she was determined to kill Gamora at one point, but the two eventually formed a bond as sisters and became friends. Gamora is then convinced to turn on Thanos and frees Nebula. In the aftermath of the attack in the rubble, the Avengers are separated, with Thor, Rogers, and Stark resolving to stop Thanos. Barton finds the gauntlet and fights to keep the Outriders from taking it before past Nebula arrives and tricks him into handing over the gauntlet to her. But before past Nebula can leave, Gamora and the 2023 version of Nebula intercepts her. They attempt to convince her to leave Thanos, she refuses, and Nebula is forced to kill her past self. Thor, Rogers, and Stark confront Thanos on a head-on attack, but he easily defeats them. Thanos admits that their actions have proven to him that his plan to wipe out half the universe was flawed, as the survivors were too busy dwelling on what was lost and trying to reverse it to make the most of the 'opportunity' they were given. Instead, Thanos now intends to wipe out this universe and then rebuild it in his own image, with no one having any knowledge about what came before. During the struggle, Thanos manages to pin Thor down and prepares to kill him with Stormbreaker when suddenly Mjølnir hits him, Rogers summons the hammer to his side and uses it against the Mad Titan. Despite a valiant effort, Thanos subdues Rogers and breaks his shield as the Black Order descends from their ship with their army. But even with his shield broken and Mjølnir out of reach, a battle-weary Rogers prepares to make his last stand against the Thanos and his massive army. All of a sudden reinforcements arrive as Sling Ring portals open, transporting the previously resurrected heroes, including Falcon, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Shuri, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Drax, Groot, Wasp, Star-Lord, Mantis and Winter Soldier. Pepper Potts joins the fight in her own armored suit along with Valkyrie, Okoye, Korg and Miek. They lead the forces of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Dora Milaje, the Wakandan Army, Ravagers, and Asgardians in the Battle of Earth. Then the Battle of Earth starts and the newly assembled Avengers try to manage to keep the Iron Gauntlet away from Thanos and his forces with the objective of sending the Infinity Stones back to their proper timelines. Since the Quantum Tunnel had been destroyed along with the Avengers' facility, their only alternative is to use the one housed in Luis' van, which is deep behind enemy lines. Over the course of the battle the Avengers' forces managed to gain the upper hand, and Wanda Maximoff manages to single-handily overpower Thanos until he orders the Sanctuary II to fire upon the battlefield. This incapacitates Wanda and destroys a dam, forcing Doctor Strange to hold back the water to keep it flooding the battlefield. Then Carol Danvers arrives from space and destroys the Sanctuary II. She then takes the gauntlet from Peter Parker and tries to fly it into the Quantum Tunnel. Just within reach of their goal, Thanos destroys the Quantum Tunnel device and secures the gauntlet for himself. He puts it on, but Danvers engages Thanos before he can snap his fingers. A brief struggle ensues, with Thanos coming out on top after using the Power Stone and send Danvers flying away. Strange looks at Tony and reminds him of their earlier discussion having one chance in fourteen million six hundred and five. As Thanos tries again to activate the Infinity Stones and with all other Avengers being either busy or beaten, Stark leaps at Thanos and tussles with him before being thrown off. The Mad Titan revels in his supposed victory before snapping his fingers, but nothing happens. Thanos realizes the Infinity Stones are missing and he turns his attention turns to Stark who is now in possession of the stones with his nanotech suit constructing a new gauntlet around them. After declaring "I...Am...Iron Man", Tony snaps his fingers. In pure shock and horror, Thanos watches as his entire army turns to dust. He accepts defeat before he himself finally turns to dust as well. Stark collapses from the wounds he sustained from using the Infinity Stones. After sharing brief and silent goodbyes with Rhodes and Parker, Tony succumbs to his wounds in peace after being comforted by Pepper, who assures him she and Morgan will be all right. With the universe restored, the heroes reunite with their families and friends. Tony's funeral is held outside his home, where a goodbye message he recorded the night before the Avengers traveled through time, finishing with the hologram of him looking right at to his daughter, Morgan, and saying that he "loves her 3000". A service is then held with all the Avengers in attendance, including other important individuals like Happy Hogan, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thaddeus Ross, May Parker, the Pyms, and even Harley Keener, as they all recognize the sacrifice that Tony made to save them and the universe. Barton and Wanda comfort each other by the lake after the funeral, both suffering from their own losses. Barton expresses that he wishes Natasha could know that they won. Wanda assures him that she knows they did, as does Vision, who was still lost in the conflict. Thor then leaves behind New Asgard after making Valkyrie the new queen and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. On the Benatar, Quill looks at star maps scanning for Gamora. Quill and Thor then have a quick argument about who is the leader of the group, as everyone else presumes Thor will be captain now, and Drax suggests they have a ritual knife fight to the death for the position of captain, an idea which gets everyone else's approval. Although Thor reassures them that Quill is still the captain, the sly look on his face indicates that he still believes otherwise. Rogers then is the one who volunteers to go back in time to return the Infinity Stones and Mjølnir to their proper places in time. He bids farewell to Barnes and Wilson and then disappears in the new time machine. Banner then says he should be back in five seconds. But he does not return on the expected count of five. Instead, they notice an elderly man sitting alone on a bench by the river. Wilson walks over and releases that its Rogers. He tells him he had decided to stay in the past and experience life. Wilson is shocked about this but he accepts Rodgers decision, saddened that he will have to live in a world without Captain America, but then Rogers then passes his shield to Wilson and with it the mantle of Captain America. Wilson is at first hesitant to take it, but Rogers tells him he should take it. As they shake hands, Wilson notices a ring on Rogers' left hand and asks if he'll tell him about her. Rogers simply responds, "No. No, I don't think I will." Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America / Loki (illusion) **Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bazlo and Loen LeClair as Baby Scott Lang **Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott Lang **Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott Lang *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Queen Mother Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Doctor Hank Pym **John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion-capture) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Rene Russo as Frigga *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight **Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) *Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins *Gozie Agbo as Man at Counseling *Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling *Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Stan Lee as '70s Car Man **Anthony Breed as '70s Car Man (motion-capture) *Unknown Actor as Miek (motion capture; uncredited) Appearances Location *Earth **Missouri ***Clint Barton's Homestead **New York ***New Avengers Facility **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Stark Tower ***Midtown School of Science and Technology *** *** ***Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) *** (mentioned) **San Francisco, California ***U-STORE-It Self Storage ***Wall of the Vanished ***Maggie Lang's House ***Carter Residence **Washington, D.C. **Stark Residence **Tønsberg, Norway **Tokyo, Japan **Wheaton, New Jersey ***Camp Lehigh **Kathmandu, Nepal ***Kamar-Taj **Hong Kong, China ***Hong Kong Sanctum **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel **Los Angeles, California **South Africa (mentioned) **Mexico (mentioned) **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) **Budapest, Hungary (mentioned) **Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned) *Titan II **Thanos' Farm *Asgard **Asgardian Dungeons **Asgardian Palace *Morag **Temple Vault *Vormir *Titan *Contraxia *Multiverse **Astral Dimension **Quantum Realm *Harokin (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Decimation **Battle of Titan (mentioned) **Battle of Wakanda (mentioned) **Sacrifice of Gamora (mentioned) *Rescue of Tony Stark *Ambush on Thanos *Massacre in Tokyo *Time Heist **Theft of the Mind Stone **Theft of the Space Stone **Theft of the Time Stone **Theft of the Reality Stone **Theft of the Power Stone **Kidnapping of Nebula **Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff **Reversal of the Decimation *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Morag *Attack on the New Avengers Facility *Battle of Earth *Massacre in Mexico (mentioned) *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *First Dark Elf Conflict (mentioned) **First Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Ragnarok (mentioned) **Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) *Budapest Operation (mentioned) *Battle of Harokin (mentioned) *Sacking of Asgard (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit **Vibranium Spear **Vibranium Gauntlets **Sneakers **Sonic Spear *Uru **Stormbreaker **Infinity Gauntlet **Mjølnir *Infinity Stones **Scepter ***Mind Stone **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Aether ***Reality Stone **Soul Stone *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Compass *Iron Man Armors **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX **Iron Man Armor: Mark L **Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV **Iron Man Armor: Mark VII *War Machine Armors **War Machine Armor: Mark IV **War Machine Armor: Mark VI **War Machine Armor: Mark VII *Rescue Armor *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Asgardian Armor *Arc Reactor **Tony Stark's New Element *James Rhodes' Leg Braces *Thanos' Armor *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Hawkeye's Sword *Wristbow *Black Widow's Bite **Taser Disk *Black Widow's Batons *Hulk's Stretchable Suit *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles **Pym Particles Disks *Advanced Tech Suit *Electroshock Batons *Electric Blaster *Nebula's Energy Dagger *Starforce Uniform *Captain Marvel Uniform *Valkyrie's Armor *Iron Gauntlet *Quantum Tunnel *Quantum Realm Exploration Suit *Wasp Suit *Iron Spider Armor *Web-Shooters **Synthetic Webbing *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring *Tao Mandalas *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters *Jet Boot Attachments *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Quantum Healing Particles *Asgardian Armor *Asgardian Collar *Double-Edged Sword *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer *Chitauri Helmet *Chitauri Staff *Chitauri Armor * *'' '' *'' '' *Aakonian Ale (mentioned) * (mentioned) Vehicles *M-ships **''Benatar'' **''Milano'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van *Royal Talon Flyers *Dragon Flyers *Hoverbikes *''Sanctuary II'' **Q-Ships **Outrider Dropships **Chitauri Chariots *Necrocraft Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Kronans *Sakaarans *Celestials *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' *Xandarians *Frost Giants *Chitauri *Sakaarans *Dark Elves (mentioned) *Aakons (mentioned) *Xorrians (mentioned) Creatures *Valkyries Steeds **Aragorn *Ants *Leviathans *Orloni *Outriders *Chitauri Giant Dogs *Dogs * * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Stark Industries *Asgardian Royal Family *Black Order *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Jabari Tribe *HYDRA *S.H.I.E.L.D. **STRIKE *Ravagers *Einherjar *Yakuza *United States Army *X-Con Security Consultants (logo) *Mexican Cartel (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Ultron Program *Erik Selvig (picture) *Sharon Carter (picture) *Odin *Bor *Ultron *Malekith (picture) *List *Roberto da Costa *Karima Shapandar *Arnim Zola *Ronan the Accuser *''Dark Aster'' *Ivan Romanoff *Edith Barton *Kurse *Karen *Braddock *Maria Stark *Vision *Noobmaster69 * * *'' '' * * * *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' * * Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame were shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and was expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.Has Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? Following this, James Gunn denied that was the actual title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame was the "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" would result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there were plans for twenty movies after Avengers: Endgame gets released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "No Mistakes, Kids" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Save" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Big Review TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Policy Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Thor 1 Movie TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Assemble" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Prestige” TV Spot Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Favorite Marvel Memories Clips Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Hulk Out” Exclusive Clip Other How to Prepare for Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Earth’s Mightiest Show Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Benedict Wong's Marvel Journey LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Hiroyuki Sanada joins the MCU LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Avengers Endgame Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito LIVE at the Red Carpet Premiere Composer Alan Silvestri on the Final Avengers Score LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Karen Gillan talks Nebula's Journey LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Taika Waititi Brings the Party to the LIVE Avengers Endgame Premiere Laurence Fishburne on growing up reading Marvel Comics at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Kevin Feige talks the expansive MCU LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Don Cheadle talks what makes a real world hero LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira and Paul Rudd Talk the Snap LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Elizabeth Olsen on Scarlet Witch and Vision LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Linda Cardellini talks keeping secrets at the LIVE Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Premiere Scarlett Johansson & Chris Pratt take over at Avengers Endgame LIVE Premiere Audi “The Debriefing” - Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Neal Kirby talks about his father, Jack Kirby's, Marvel Legacy at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Robert Downey Jr & Jon Favreau talk 10 years of Iron Man at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira talks working with the surviving Avengers LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Bob Iger on the legacy of Marvel LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely (Screenwriters) LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Anthony Mackie talks Falcon's fate LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Benedict Cumberbatch on working with the Russo Brothers LIVE on the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Brie Larson talks Captain Marvel joining the team LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Paul Rudd hopes Ant-Man is in Avengers Endgame Gwyneth Paltrow on Pepper Potts through the years at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Directors Anthony and Joe Russo on a journey's end LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Vin Diesel feels his "Groot-ness" LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Tessa Thompson on suriving the snap at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Clark Gregg looks back on Coulson LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright reacts to Shuri getting snapped by Thanos LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Emma Lahana and Ally Maki bring the Mayhem LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere David Dastmalchian LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Cobie Smulders Talks About Maria Hill's Connecting Role LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Natalie Portman talks girl power in the Marvel Universe LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright and Pom Klementieff talk filming LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Henry Simmons LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premier Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Cordova-Buckley LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Thanos Creator Jim Starlin LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Sean Gunn LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth & Anthony Mackie Try Not to Spoil Avengers Endgame at the Red Carpet Sebastian Stan talks the end of the line LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ming-Na Wen LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Incredible LEGO Installations at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Don't Do It" Music *''Avengers: Endgame - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Released Movies